User blog:Da Nerd/OH G*SH WHY
aka the last blog post I'll ever post on this wiki. Also the last photo I'll ever post on this wiki. It has been a great run with you guys; it really has. Blog posts are probably the most iconic thing of me on this wiki, and I want it to stay that way. Forever. No one does formal goodbyes, so I'm not going to either. But I do want to explain myself and a few things before I leave. I really don't want people having mixed and confused feelings about me that will be left unanswered. Forever. Please don't make any negative comments regarding what I'm about to say. First, it won't matter, and second, you're just being a dick. Thanks. When I was globally disabled for merely editing a wiki. The Star Alliance wiki, for that matter. I got globally disabled for 1 month for absolutely no reason because Wikia are assholes. Anyways, the entire time that I was gone people were talking sh^t about me on forum topics, walls, etc. You guys can deny it, but I saw it. I saw it all. A Wikia staff member removed bureaucrat rights from those who were affected as per the community consensus. Dave being Dave then removed all of our rights. WHAT. THE. H*CK. This was what caused most of my stress during that period in time and caused me to get blocked and the remain of no rights. JCM's worthless chat moderator policy. Yes. It's worthless. It has no meaning whatsoever. I tried regaining my rights, and finally reearned chat mod, when NOPE. JCM has to make a h*cking policy where no one can only be chat moderator. I then spent weeks regaining rollback, and soon after administrator. Loopa23. I swear to God, Loopa. You're probably one of the users that caused me the most stress. A few days before reearning administrator position, I saw some funny sh^t happening on chat that I wanted to screenshot. What first was a few screenshots turned into an entire sheet of screenshots that were taken in a 2 hour period. Most of the screenshots on there were that of Loopa's. The straw that broke the camel was Loopa spamming yet again, but this time I could do something about it. Since I had other matters to attend to at the time, I infinitely banned Loopa but left in the reason that it was indefinite. I intended to fit it to a reasonable time later. Not even paying attention to the reason, many users called me out on this and said anything among the lines of the worst decision an admin has ever made. Permabanning for spamming? Really? Later when I was able to, I changed it to 1 week which was completely reasonable. This caused my loss of admin rights. Since people still don't seem to listen, here you go. The ban wasn't only for that one instance. It was for the numerous times that Loopa has done it in the past, and trust me- there was a lot. So don't try to say sh^t like my decision was unfair, because it definitely was. Maybe even a little too fair. And yes I did give Loopa many warnings, so don't even think of calling me out about that. This section is the longest because I needed to explain myself and how my loss of admin rights could have been avoided if people would just h*cking read. G*SH. Okay, and don't even get me started on "the loss of rights wasn't because of the ban". If that wasn't the reason, why is Loopa unbanned and even still a rollback and chat moderator? This is my official leave of this wiki. This is complete chaos, and I want out. Resigning, ~Da Nerd (talk) 01:53, September 28, 2013 (UTC) bai o/ Category:Blog posts Category:Da Nerd